


TLCoupons

by orphan_account



Series: Arnold/Coupons (crack ship) [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Arnold watches ‘Extreme Couponing’ and gets off, I will not apologise for these CoupArnold works, Implied gays again 🥺, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Porn, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arnold had bet his boyfriend that he could stay up for a whole week and still be fully functioning for an extra day.He got bored nearing the end of the bet and had to do something to entertain himself, which may have been his downfall.
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler, Arnold Markdown/Coupons
Series: Arnold/Coupons (crack ship) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	TLCoupons

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 6 OF EPITHET ERASED❗️

It was around four in the morning and Arnold was sitting in the dark, barely watching teleshopping on some boring channel.

He wasn’t asleep because he was trying to deliberately keep himself awake for a whole week.

He had bet his partner that he could stay up for all seven days and still be fully functioning for a day afterward, what had he bet? His entire month’s wages, minus what they had to pay for rent and electricity.

He was five nights in, on his sixth, but it was starting to get to him now because he didn’t want to risk doing anything that could hurt him during the night like cooking or cleaning.

What had stressed him most about the nights was that Bugsy wouldn’t bother staying up with him. He’d usually make Arnold cook dinner and then go to bed way too early—in Arnold’s opinion, seven o’clock was too early—and leave him alone for the rest of the night.

It was depressing, but he guessed that because it was a bet, his partner couldn’t stay up to comfort him.

He decided to turn the TV onto his favourite channel; TLC. He loved watching all those weird shows about weird people, it was satisfying to him.

He immediately got excited at what he saw on the screen, a smile forcing its way onto his face after a painful few days.

Extreme Couponing, it was his favourite show. He loved watching the coupons get scanned and seeing the total ping up on the register at the end, usually being ten times less than it was originally.

Sometimes, he’d get really excited when the total would drop all the way down to nothing, and it would maybe end up being the store that owed money. The ones where the store owed money were his all-time favourites.

He got lost watching it, his eyes focussed on the cashier’s hand as the scanned the coupons, getting a chill down his spine whenever she scanned any.

He hadn’t noticed but while he was watching he had started rubbing and squeezing his dick on the outside of his boxers. Of course that’s all he wore around the house at night.

He began panting, feeling the temperature rise. He thought it was just the gauge in the house fucking up again, until he looked down.

Of course he had began touching himself, he couldn’t help it when he watched it alone, which was most of the time since Bugsy didn’t care for those types reality shows, he’d rather watch Banged Up Abroad or something similar.

Arnold shuffled himself down from the couch and onto the floor, moving himself closer to the screen.

He stared at the coupons getting scanned, reaching out to touch the screen as he squeezed his dick harshly.

He hissed softly and drooled slightly, digging his nails into his cock when he saw the cashier accidentally rip one of the coupons.

“Oh, you _bitch_...”

He whispered out frustratedly, bucking his hips gently. He shook his head gently.

“You should know to _only_ do that when they’re fake... I bet I could do your job better than y- _FUCK_ ~!”

He interrupted himself by screaming out as she ripped another one, hearing her say something like ‘it’s a fake’.

He covered his mouth, realising that he had screamed ‘fuck’ in a very pleased manner, very loudly, at four in the morning.

He would be lucky if he wasn’t caught.

He decided to continue on, letting out a moan as he squeezed the head of his cock.

“Fuck you...I tell you to do your job properly, and what do you do? You do _exactly_ that...!”

He droned on tiredly as he pressed a finger against the screen.

He stopped himself from talking about the ‘horrible’ cashier after a few minutes as he grew close, moving his hand from the TV to grip his hair and tug his head back.

He watched the screen, for once noticing the change in camera angle, seeing a large folder.

“The fuck does that have to do with...?”

He shut himself up again when he saw the customer open the folder, showing pages upon pages of the precious paper.

He gripped his hair tighter, moaning again but a bit louder. He jerked himself off quickly before the image went away, biting his lip as he dryly and quietly sobbed.

He squeezed himself tightly as he came, tears suddenly flooding out of his eyes.

He felt so tired and overwhelmed, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep going for the next three days.

He wiped his sweaty hand on his boxers and got up, turning the TV off. He walked out of the living room in shame as he made his way through to his boyfriend’s room, carefully climbing into the bed beside him.

He pulled the covers over himself and sighed at the warmth, curling himself into a ball while he yawned.

He felt his boyfriend roll over and wrap an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Can’t handle it?”

“No... I’m too tired...”

Arnold sniffled as he spoke.

“Okay...”

Bugsy tiredly mumbled.

“I wasn’t going to take the money off you anyway...No matter whether you won the bet or not...”

Arnold felt anger bubbling up inside him, but was too exhausted to let it out.

“...Okay...”

Was the only thing he said before passing out then and there.


End file.
